Ratatosk's Fears
by Durbe the Barian
Summary: After the door to the Ginnungagap was nearly opened and Ratatosk was left weakened for a time, he and Marta had a nice long talk. "I'll still love you. Both of you. You're Ratatosk, but you're also Emil too." Sequel to Cold. Dedicated to halliegirl, who was kind enough to suggest it. A little Ratatosk/Marta at the end.


**Tales of Symphonia**

**Ratatosk's Fears**

**Angst**

**Ratatosk/Marta**

**After the door to the Ginnungagap was nearly opened and Ratatosk was left weakened for a time, he and Marta had a nice long talk. "I'll still love you. Both of you. You're Ratatosk, but you're also Emil too." Sequel to Cold. Dedicated to halliegirl, who was kind enough to suggest it.**

**(Uhhhh...let's see...it was released in 2003...so...NOPE. Don't own this thing.)**

* * *

Ratatosk's Fears

* * *

He could feel the weight of a world suddenly fall on his shoulders. His heart felt as if it was about to explode, pounding harder and harder in his chest with each passing second. "Emil! What's wrong!?"

He could hear Marta's voice, but she felt as if she was too far away from him. It was like he was in a long hallway, with Marta being on the other end. "M-Marta," he choked under his breath.

He spoke so softly, he almost couldn't hear it himself.

Then the world brightened up, dressing itself in the colors of red and deep amber. A redheaded half-elf was standing before a sealed gate, a malicious grin appearing on his face. His heart pounded even more as his blood began to boil.

Rearing his head back, Ratatosk shouted in a loud voice, "No! Stay away from that door! Don't open it without my permission!"

"Emil!"

Marta again.

Ratatosk could barely hear her that time. His heart was pounding in his ears and he felt as if all the air was being forced out of his lungs.

"Emil! Is there anything we can do for you?"

That time...that voice...that was Lloyd.

"Yes," Ratatosk breathed. "Actually...there is!"

Instantly, he swung his sword forward, swiping Lumen's core away from Lloyd. Without waiting to blink, Ratatosk scooped the core off the ground and raised it above his head. "Lumen! Obey me!" he shouted.

The room suddenly lit up with a cold light.

A light that left just as quickly as it appeared.

As soon as everything grew still, Marta looked over to Ratatosk. "E-Emil," she squeaked. "Are you...okay?"

Ratatosk gave no answer. His hand was still above his head, though the Centurion had awakened, leaving his palm empty. His eyes looked glazed over, as if there was nothing withing.

Like he was nothing more than a hollow shell.

Marta's heart skipped a beat before Ratatosk's body went limp and he fell back, his sword slipping from his fingers and falling to the ground.

"EMIL!" Marta shrieked.

Without hesitation, Lloyd suddenly darted over and caught the young Summon Spirit before he hit the ground. "Emil!" he shouted. "Emil!"

"What happened!?" Marta cried. "Is he going to be okay?! Emil!"

Again, no answer came from the Summon Spirit. Instead, there was nothing more than his faint breathing.

"He doesn't look too good," Regal pointed out.

"Lord Ratatosk just forcefully hatched a Centurion while the Ginnungagap was on the verge of opening," Tenebrae said. "He needs to rest for a short while."

"Alright," Raine said.

"But he can't rest here," Lloyd said. "He needs an actual bed for a change."

"Well, Lloyd," Collette said, "do you have some place in mind? I can carry him to the village if you want."

Lloyd didn't answer right away. Rather, he looked down to the pale, sweaty boy in his arms.

And the pained expression forming on his face.

* * *

_His heart felt like it was twisting. His throat felt constricted, hot tears attacking his eyes. His fingers held themselves in front of his face, a scream building up inside of him._

_His tree..._

_What had happened to it?_

_"__No," he choked out. "The Great Kharlan Tree..."_

_"__Lord Ratatosk," Tenebrae said, appearing from behind him, "I am terribly sorry."_

_"__Who did this?" Ratatosk asked under his breath._

_"__Hmm?" went Tenebrae._

_Ratatosk turned his body around, tears falling down his face. "WHO DID THIS!?" he asked again, his pained shout echoing across the land._

_"__I do not know, Lord Ratatosk," Tenebrae admitted, lowering his head in shame._

_Ratatosk silenced himself. Then he turned back to face the tree, falling to his knees as everything fell upon him like a heavy branch. _

_Then he reared his head back and yowled in misery._

* * *

"My tree...," Ratatosk growled in his soul. "It was destroyed...by humans...and half-elves."

"You shouldn't keep blaming them!"

Emil. He just knew it was Emil.

He raised his head slightly, his scowl growing with every passing second.

Emil was looking down at him, tears running down his eyes. "Why shouldn't I?" Ratatosk growled. "You don't know what I felt when I saw my tree get destroyed!"

"...Ratatosk..."

Ratatosk clapped his hands over his ears, frustration building up. "Leave me alone," he growled.

"B-But Ratatosk-"

"I said leave me alone!"

Then the whole world went white.

* * *

"Emil...Emil!"

Ratatosk's eyes opened up, his red orbs hastily checking around the room.

Around that mossy, messy room.

"Where...am I?" he asked wearily.

"Ah! Emil!" Marta cried, jumping over to his side. "You're awake! Finally!"

"Mar...ta...," Ratatosk breathed, already exhausted by her attitude.

"How are you feeling?" Marta asked. "Any better?"

"Marta, where am I?"

"You're at my house."

At that point, Lloyd entered the room, a light smile on his face. "So, which one am I talking to?" he asked. "Emil...or Ratatosk?"

Ratatosk growled a little bit, forcing his aching muscles to lift himself up from his resting position in the bed. "Take...a guess..."

"Ratatosk. Got it."

"So what happened?" Ratatosk asked.

"You don't remember?" Marta asked curiously. "You took Lumen's core and woke him up."

"Lumen...?"

Suddenly, he remembered the door to the Ginnungagap. "Richter!" he shouted, trying to force himself off the bed.

As if on cue, a pain then shot through his chest, forcing him to stay put as he burst into a coughing fit. "Emil!" Marta cried worriedly.

"You need to stay put for a while," Lloyd said. "You're still very weak from keep the door to the Ginnungagap closed."

"Please, Emil," Marta said, slowly pushing him back into a laying down position, "get some more rest."

Ratatosk could hardly object. He wanted to, but he couldn't. It just wasn't happening. He felt almost as bad as when he caught that cold and passed out while arguing with Marta.

His world began to darken, his eyelids growing heavier by the second.

Then, after letting out a small sigh, he fell back to sleep, much to the relief of those around him.

Smiling, Marta then fixed his blanket so it was over his shoulders.

"Let's leave him alone for a little while," Lloyd suggested. "He's exhausted."

"Okay," Marta said. "See you later, Emil."

With that, both of them left the room, closing the door softly as they did so.

* * *

The crickets were chirping that night, as Ratatosk noticed when he awoke later on. His body didn't feel as exhausted as earlier, so he got out of bed and walked to the balcony, the nippy air wrapping around him as he did so. Naturally, he ignored the sudden chill and just looked to the sky.

Where the stars were twinkling overhead.

"Oh, Emil."

Instantly, Ratatosk looked back to the room.

Marta had just entered the room, a tray of food in her hand. "I didn't realize you woke up," she said. "I brought you some dinner."

Ratatosk simply let out a huff and turned back to the sky. "I'm not hungry," he said.

"Oh," Marta said under her breath.

Shrugging a little bit, she set the tray down and joined him on the balcony. "Are you worried about something?" she asked, lowering herself a little bit to look at his face.

"What makes you say that?" Ratatosk asked, lowering his head.

"You've got that look on your face again," Marta said. "I'm a little worried."

"Well, don't be," Ratatosk said. "I'm fine."

Marta gulped silently. Then she shook her head and started back into the room. "I'm sorry," she said. "I'll leave then."

With those words, she started into the room, pausing only when she reached the door. "You know, I know you're upset about something," she said. "But I hope you understand," she turned to face him; "no matter what happens, I'll still love you. Both of you. You're Ratatosk, but you're also Emil too."

Ratatosk's breath was caught in his throat for a moment. Then, just as Marta grabbed the knob, he sighed and said, "Marta, wait."

That brought her attention back to him.

"Don't go. Not yet."

Marta simply went, "Hmm?"

"I'm not repeating myself," Ratatosk said with a huff.

Marta didn't need a repeat though. She heard him quite well the first time. Smiling, she made her way back to the balcony and rested her arms against the railing. "So, you want to talk about what's worrying you?"

"No," Ratatosk said, turning his head away from her. "I just didn't want you to go yet."

Marta chuckled. "You're really cute sometimes," she giggled.

Ratatosk 'tched.' "Don't be ridiculous," he growled.

Another chuckle from Marta.

Then she let her head fall against his shoulder, bringing a light blush to Ratatosk's face. "Hey, what are you doing?" he asked.

No answer would come from her that night.

Marta had fallen asleep while standing up.

Ratatosk let out a huffy sigh. "How can this girl do this?" he thought, rubbing his eyes exhaustedly.

Then he picked her up and put her in Lloyd's bed, his typical grumpy look on his face as usual. "If she was tired, she could have told me that," he said to himself. "I wouldn't have had her stay here with me."

After looking at the smile that still rested on Marta's face, Ratatosk calmed down a little bit.

Then his gaze grew somber, his fingers wrapped into a fist. "Marta," he breathed.

He then started stretching his neck over, his face turning slightly red as he leaned in to give her a kiss. "The truth is...I'm scared," he thought. "If I do merge with the other Emil...I might vanish. And if I do...these feelings that I have for you...might vanish with me. I don't...want to forget. But I also don't want to forgive the parasites that destroyed my tree. What am I...supposed to do? I don't know what I'm supposed to do this time..."

* * *

**D.T.B: So. Hope that worked. Probably should have warned you, but this an alternate route to Ratatosk getting locked up by Emil. (SPOILER ALERT!) Thank you, halliegirl, for suggesting it and I hope it was worth your time and imagination. :)**


End file.
